Trakeena (Marsh-Verse)
For the article about the original Prime PR Universe character see: Trakeena : "You don't seem to know who I am? It is I your queen, Trakeena - , aka. the Insectile Queen of Darkness." '' : ''--- Trakeena, introducing herself to Villamax and Kegler. : "You have not seen the last of me. Prepare for the WORST." : ''--- Trakeena, from the end of her reveal trailer. '' ' Trakeena' (Marsh-Verse incarnation) is the main title villainess in Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-film sequel adaptation of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ,'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise/Wrath of Trakeena . As in the '''Marsh-Verse' of Power Rangers, She is nicknamed as the'' Insectile Queen of Darkness. Unlike in the TV series, in this fan-continuity, Trakeena and Scorpius are not in any relations of being daughter and father as they were in the show. They are of seperate insect species. Also unlike the TV version of the original character, she is not a spoiled "daddy's girl" and has from this version of her introduction already established as an empress of the galaxy who has conquered planets and colonies across the cosmos. In the fan-film of the same name, Trakeena's actress likeness is based on actress Maggie Siff . 'Character History Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Though she didn't appear here when the Marsh-Verse was rebooted, but beforehand there were attempts to have her in the film but Marsh felt at the time of this film's production that it would be too many villains, yet Scorpius (Marsh-Verse) substituted for Trakeena in the Post-Credits/Epilogue scene foreshadowing the sequel. Two referrences were made to her though. One being in the scene where Villamax (Marsh-Verse) was returning to Lord Metarex to bring the Quasar Sabers to him, a brief shot of Trakeena's mouth plate to her green armor (black version) is found on the ground of Metarex's ship, and another referrence to her being during Scorpius and Metarex's conversation in the epilogue with Scorpius stated that due to Metarex's consecutive failures he had appointed someone else to deal with the Power Rangers and Metarex hinted saying: "Let me guess? That spoiled brat of a daughter you have?" - A referrence to what Trakeena (in original/main Power Rangers continuity) was in early-Lost Galaxy era until "Heir to the Throne ". Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise/Wrath of Trakeena '''Pre-Rise of Trakeena (2010-2012) In the original and eponymous version of this fan film, Trakeena was originally supposed to appear as the main villain, but due to a onset/offset fallout behind the scenes with a individual who rejected the role against Marsh when she felt the character was "not her type", Trakeena remained most to all of the time "inactive" to appear. Accordingly in context of the film's original production bible, Trakeena was originally committed to the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum as an inmate alongside monsters of Power Rangers past. Also in the same context, Trakeena - in spite of her original character continuity , outside of that that this is a fan-film/fan-story - was originally conceived to have one of two different forms of mental illness. One concievence of her having Schizophrenia, another with her suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder , then one diagnosis of her suffering from and/or experiencing common dellusions and/or another of her being a Erotomatic. In terms of her Erotomania, Trakeena was to be at this point in a long-impaired delusion that she is in love with the Red Ranger as implied to her committing to the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum. Since then, she had at the same time following her inactivity from the eye of the colony's sight, started to stalk him and perhaps the other Rangers in a way of their seperation. Also following her off-screen inactivity, she schemed many ways to drift the Power Rangers from being a team and put a strainful rift into each other's relationship. Thus, this mostly was the beginning of the cause of AJ Weems ' rifting against his friend, leader, and close brother-like figure Tony Marshall . When Trakeena placed a love spell upon Tony, it caused his attention span, concentration, and focus of his Ranger duties to be debrupted on and off and most direly caused AJ to feel as if her plan of brainwashing him alienated their friendship which even transformed AJ into a Ranger and individual that he isn't. When the Rangers returned to the Asylum to see Trakeena, it was as if she disappeared. She stayed at the Asylum playing tricks with each of the Rangers' minds leaving them (mostly AJ) puzzled and confused. Trakeena sought more attention to AJ, since she felt with the arrogant attitude he condoned, she considered him as though they had something in common as enemies but they didn't. Trakeena was very amused (or in other words aroused) with AJ and his behavior of aggression that with the many months, days, weeks and years had come to pass that she appointed him to make a choice to join her level of evil or continue joining the side of good as a Ranger. As Tony and AJ's relationship as friends continued to deteriorate due to Tony's unwanted obsession with the latter, Trakeena used control of AJ to take down him and the other Rangers until they were to be destroyed. After AJ defeated Tony by wearing him down, Trakeena took the opportunity to take him with her and make him her "apprentice" while keeping him sedated from action until the time was right to come if the Rangers would ever come and see him ever again but will not. ''Pre-Rise of Trakeena'' (2015-2016) When the Marsh-Verse of Power Rangers was rebooted, Trakeena remained more inactive than ever. During this time, she was not even nowhere present. It is possible that during the first Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film (2014), that Trakeena was either out conquering planets, lurking around Terra Venture but not being seen or still at the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum. Rumors by the Rangers spectulated events before the remake of The Rise of Trakeena that she "assumed" to be Lord Metarex just to get the creator of the fan-series ' attention - out-of-parallel character - to put her in any of these films after 5-6 years of character casting hell. To Be Added. 'As Ursula Hershman ' To Be Added. 'Relationships' 'Marsh-Verse Galaxy Rangers' 'Tony Marshall/Red Ranger ' To Be Added. 'Jesse Marshall/Magna Defender' To Be Added. 'Will James/Blue Ranger ' To Be Added. '' 'Miranda Campbell/Yellow Ranger' ''To Be Added. '' 'Browne Jones/Green Ranger To Be Added. '' 'Siri McBride/Pink Ranger ' ''To Be Added. '''Fellow Villains (Marsh-Verse) 'Villamax ' To be Added. 'Kegler ' To Be Added. 'Deviot ' To Be Added. '' 'Shadow Knight' ''To Be Added. 'Powers and Abilities' To be added. 'Personality' 'Controversy' 'Actor Voice/Likeness' *Maggie Siff - character counterpart basis (face only). 'Quotes' *''To Be Added.'' Galleries *''To Be Added.'' 'Differences From The TV Version' Despite Anthony Marsh, Jr's Fan Film series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy being of an amateur-type series of film projects to the franchise, the characters in the film compraise of puppets made out of thick mount board and pre-printed (sometimes drawn out) imagery for costumes/clothing and facial headshots of what TV/Film celebrities should be the characters in inspiration, rather than actually using real live actors (actually normal people) to do the roles since Marsh has difficulties gathering/asking those individuals who would like to get into acting but they were unable to in his request(s). 'Ties With The Red Ranger ' Like her original TV counterpart in prime Power Rangers continuity, the Marsh-Verse's Trakeena has had a long hatred if not more so a grudge for the Red Ranger. Unlike in the TV series and prime continuity, this Trakeena is a rival to the Marsh-Verse's Red Ranger, Tony Marshall. Apparently, if Leo were to be in this continuity, things would've played out the same. 'Notes' *Her nick-name of "Oueen of Darkness" is loosely based on the name "Queen of the Darkness" which is also eponymously based on a book written by Anne Bishop. *Marsh-Verse's version of Trakeena, though a Power Rangers villain, was influenced by 3 other gothic fictional characters: Maleficent (of Sleeping Beauty ), Lily Munster (of from the classic 1960s show The Munsters ), and Elvira, Mistress of the Dark . *In the Marsh-Verse, Trakeena is more "mature" than appears a young princess and daddy's girl who wants to be queen of evil. *In the Marsh-Verse, Trakeena doesn't require the cocoon to transform. But referrences to it are implied. * 'See Also' *Madame Noir - Trakeena (Marsh-Verse)'s Fan-Film villain counterpart in Ressha Sentai ToQger (see: Comparison page) * Trakeena - based on the original character. from the TV Show * Steerwoman Shelinda - Counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Rita Repulsa (2017 Movie) - Counterpart in the 2017 Power Rangers Movie reboot. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Female Villains (Marsh-Verse) Category:Villains (Marsh-Verse continuity) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena Category:Trakeena